Un viaje lleno de misterios
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: El nuevo Shinsei Inazuma Japon, ira de vacaciones a la isla Yoru, acompañados de alumnos de otras secundarias pero desapariciones, extraños ruidos, rituales se hacen presentes. ¿Los chicos lograran sobrevivir a los peligros que les aguardan? Amor, misterio, diversion y demas, en esta aventura. YukiexOc. NamikawaxOc. YoshiminexOcxHayato IchinoxOc. ShindouxOc, AkanexOc. MizukawaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada, ¡No me maten por este nuevo proyecto! Se que no respeto mi palabra pero es inevitable. Esta vez, traigo un fic situado en el Galaxy pero, este no será a base de los capítulos de la serie, ya que quiero hacer algo diferente. Para quien quiera participar, esta será la ficha. Pondré dos: Una será para los adultos y otra para los, adolescentes:

FICHA PARA LOS ADULTOS:

-Nombre

-Edad

-Apariencia

-Personalidad

-Pareja (Menos Suzuno y Hiroto)

-Profesión

-Familia

-Ropa formal

-Ropa casual

-Ropa de Gala

-Extra

FICHA PARA LOS ADOLESCENTES:

-Nombre

-Edad (13-15)

-Apariencia

-Personalidad

-Pareja (Menos Shindou, Namikawa, Ichino, Hayato, Yoshimine y Yukie)

-Tecnicas

-Secundaria (Hakuren, Raimon, Seidouzan, Instituto Imperial, etc)

-Elementos (Agua, luz, oscuridad, etc)

-Si es Manager o Jugador

-Tecnicas

-Posicion

-Dorsal

-Ropa formal

-Ropa de Gala

-Ropa casual

-Extras

Esas serian las fichas para los personajes. Bueno, otra cuestión que eh querido comentarles es la siguiente, aunque bueno, esto ya lo sabe Alan-kun:

Como saben, logre pasar al tercer grado de la secundaria y este es posiblemente, lo mas difícil. Por lo tanto, quiero centrarme en los estudios, ya que quiero conservar mi lugar en la escolta por la promesa que le hice a mi madre. ¿A que quiero llegar con esto? A que, posiblemente, el próximo año ya no este aquí en Fanfiction. Pensaba que seria en este mes de agosto, pero al parecer, no será así. Espero que las cosas sean temporales y que una vez que termine el tercer grado, pueda volver. Quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho: Sus comentarios, tener una infinita paciencia conmigo, por seguir mis historias, por todo eso. Ustedes me han convertido en la escritora que hoy soy, ustedes son parte de mi familia ahora. Les agradezco mucho y espero la verdad que me entiendan, así que, mientras ese momento llegue, que posiblemente será en Enero, tratare de acabar las historias.

Sin mas, me despido de ustedes, ¡Matta ne, mina!


	2. Escogiendo el lugar del viaje

¡Mina! Aquí traigo el prologo para todos ustedes, de esta historia. Ojala que les guste y bueno, sin mas iniciaremos, pero no sin antes presentarles a quienes estarán en este prologo, que serán los adultos:

"Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Galaxy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Michiru-Neko-chan, anonima25, Patri-chan SM, Laura Excla Red Racer, Galletita anónima y Valen Mizukoshi. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.

-Yumi Stark: Una joven de 24 años de edad, de pelo castaño claro rizado y algo corto de hermosos ojos verdes. Fue deportista, practicaba snowboard y ahora es entrenadora y profesora de historia. Ella entrena a su hermana pequeña en gimnasia artística y rítmica mientras que a su hermano en fútbol y snowboard. Es la futura esposa de Shirou Fubuki.

-Fuyumi Tenshi: Una joven de 25 años de edad, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta que le llega a la cintura, con flequillo a la izquierda, ojos añiles, de tez blanca, muy desarrollada y con curvas que estilizan su figura. Ella es una famosa y reconocida pianista y idol, al igual que la prometida de Haruya Nagumo. Tiene una hermana llamada Kirakaze.

-Umiko Atsuishi: Una joven de 24 años de edad. Tiene el cabello largo y lacio de color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey en un tono oscuro que expresan frialdad aunque ella no tenga esa actitud, de figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque era todo lo contrario, ya que es muy decidida y algo violenta. Es diseñadora de modas y deportista; esposa de Shigeto Atsuishi y la hermana mayor de Fidio Aldena.

-Etsuko Kidou: Una joven de 24 años de edad. Tiene el cabello negro como la misma noche liso hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros , ojos azul oscuro eléctrico, tez clara, con una estatura de 1.75 y cuerpo bien desarrollado. Es la esposa de Kidou Yuuto.

-Laura Aldena: Una chica de 24 años. Anteriormente su pelo era color miel pero con el transcurso de los años, se volvió completamente dorado y ya no tiene los destellos rubios, sus ojos son de un hermoso color rojo fuerte, es delgada y también se ha desarrollado completamente, ya que tiene un cuerpo de envidiar, es de tez blanquecina como la misma porcelana. Curiosamente se corto el pelo un poco y ahora le llega hasta mas debajo de la espalda. Es la esposa de Fidio Aldena y maestra de cántico.

-Matthew Kazemaru: Una joven de 24 años. Su pelo es rubio y largo hasta mas debajo de las caderas rizado con un flequillo ondulado que cubre su frente y oculta tras de su oreja con unas prendedores plateados, de ojos verdes cubiertos por unos lentes, piel muy blanca, mas alta que Natsumi y de busto mas abultado a comparación de las mujeres que conoce. Ella es maestra de cocina en Raimon y dueña de una pastelería en la ciudad llamada "Sweet Love", la cual es muy famosa. Es la esposa de Ichirota Kazemaru.

-Shimori Suzuno: Es una chica de 24 años. Tiene el pelo negro azabache lacio y largo hasta mas debajo de las caderas, sus ojos son de un color negro con mucho mas brillo que antes, su piel es muy clara y mide lo mismo que Natsumi. Sigue teniendo sus mechones blancos, solo que ya no se le notan tanto; curiosamente tiene un fleco que le cae en puntas hacia los ojos; es la esposa de Fuusuke Suzuno y maestra de música en Raimon.

-Amane Kira: Es una chica de 24 años. Tiene el pelo color café ondulado a mitad de los muslos, sus ojos son de un color café oscuro, su piel es clara y mide lo mismo que Aki. Ella es la esposa de Hiroto Kira. Trabaja como secretaria en las empresas Kira.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Prologo: Escogiendo el lugar del viaje

Y ahí estaban todos, reunidos en la casa de Yuuto Kido. La razón era simple: Querían llevar a los chicos del Shinsei Inazuma Japón junto a algunos chicos de otras secundarias, a vacacionar un poco, para que pudiesen convivir juntos y divertirse. El problema era que se tenia que hablar con el entrenador de dicha selección y sobretodo, elegir un buen destino:

-¿Ideas?-Pregunto Yumi a lo que todos negaron. Ella suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba a lado de Fubuki-¿Y entonces?

-Tengo la mente en blanco.-Dijo Amane sentada a lado de Hiroto.-Pero…ir a una isla no estaría mal.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hace bastante calor.-Exclamo Laura sentada a lado de Fidio.-Y si vamos a una isla, hay bastante agua como para que los chicos se diviertan un rato.

-Si, por que en cambio, si los llevamos a un parque acuático…-Dijo Umiko sentada a lado de Shigeto.-No creo que pudiéramos quedarnos todo el día ahí y cabe decir, que, algunos no tienen las mejores condiciones.

-Esa es otra de las ventajas de ir a una isla.-Exclamo Fuyumi sentada a lado de Nagumo-Que si vamos a una isla, podríamos quedarnos unos cuantos días y unas cuantas noches ahí, si rentamos unas cabañas.

-Podríamos organizar bastantes actividades.-Dijo Matthew sentada a lado de Kazemaru.-¿Cierto?

-Pues, no se diga mas, iremos a una isla.-Respondió Shimori sentada a lado de Suzuno.

-Si, demo…-Exclamo Etsuko sentada a lado de Kido-¿A que isla?

Todos suspiraron de nueva cuenta, pues habían olvidado ese detalle. Empezaron por proponer y sus opciones eran Hawai, Okinawa, las mas famosas pero al revisar el costo por rentar una cabaña era bastante elevado, hasta que dieron con una opción mejor:

-Miren, aquí hay otra isla.-Dijo Kido tecleando en su Laptop-Se llama: Yoru.

-¿La isla Yoru?-Pregunto Nagumo-Vaya nombrecitos le ponen a las islas.

-¿Y que dice acerca de ella?-Respondió Fubuki-Kido.

-Dice que es una hermosa isla, con cabañas muy acogedoras, paisajes naturales, un lugar con muchas actividades.-Leyó el estratega-Como el festival de Luna Llena, entre otras cosas.

-¿Y cuanto costara eso?-Pregunto Fidio curioso.

-Pues, es un precio razonable.-Exclamo Kidou al enseñarles la laptop y el precio.

-Bastante, diría yo.-Exclamo Hiroto analizando las cosas.

-Entonces, viajemos a la Isla Yoru.-Respondió Kazemaru sonriendo.

-Vale, ya esta.-Dijo Suzuno para que después se acordase de algo-¿Pero quien habla con el entrenador?

Todos comenzaron silbar y a mirarse entre ellos. De repente todos soltaron un: ¡EL/ELLA! Mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro.

-Esto no resuelve nada…-Dijo Laura suspirando.-Somos adultos, hagámoslo de la manera mas madura conocida.

-¡No jugaremos piedra, papel o tijera!-Contestaron los chicos mientras a las chicas les resbalaba una gota estilo anime.-Laura.

-Yo solo quería, ayudar.-Musito con un puchero infantil la ojiroja.

-Yo me ofrezco, demo…-Dijo Shimori mirando a todos.-Yumi y Umiko tienen que acompañarme.

-Vale…-Contestaron ambas chicas, sin oponerse.

Yumi, Umiko y Shimori caminaron entonces hasta donde estaba situado el Shinsei Inazuma Japón, para hablar con el entrenador. Al llegar miraron nerviosas la entrada y sin mas pasaron:

-Buenos días, entrenador Ryuusei.-Dijo Yumi y el mencionado miro a las 3.

-Buenos días, entrenadora Yumi, maestra Shimori y diseñadora Umiko-Exclamo el entrenador al alzar la mirada-¿A que debo la visita?

-Queremos hablar con usted, acerca de un pequeño asunto.-Exclamo Shimori con seriedad.

-Claro, dígame.-Dijo el entrenador mirándolas.

-Queremos ver la posibilidad de llevar mañana a los chicos del Shinsei Inazuma Japón en compañía de alumnos de otras secundarias…-Exclamo Umiko-a unas pequeñas vacaciones a la Isla Yoru.

-Mañana, ¿eh?-Dijo Ryuusei suspirando-¿Por qué debería? Les podría pasar algo.

-Por eso no se preocupe, iremos nosotras en compañía de otros adultos mas.-Exclamo Yumi-Ira la maestra Matthew, la maestra Laura, entre otros.

-Umm, no lo se.-Exclamo volviendo su vista a la computadora.

-Creo que los chicos se merecen un poco de descanso.-Dijo Shimori-Han trabajado duro y sus amigos, quisieran convivir con ellos. Se que ellos también extrañan a sus amigos y quieren pasar un momento con ellos.

-Shimori-san tiene razón, necesitan convivir con sus amigos.-Respondió Umiko-Quizás una vez descansados, tengan mucho mas potencial.

-Bien, pueden ir.-Exclamo el entrenador-Avisare a sus familias solamente para que les traigan sus cosas al rato y mañana salgan.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu.-Dijeron Yumi, Shimori y Umiko al mismo tiempo para salir.

Al llegar, les dijeron a todos que el entrenador había aceptado. Ahora, solo faltaba hacer los últimos detalles y listo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

¡Tan, tan, tan, tan! Aquí acaba el prologo. Se que me ha salido bastante pésimo –con cascaditas estilo anime- Lo siento. Bueno ahora solo dos preguntas:

-¿Qué creen que pasara al día siguiente?

-¿Quieren que haya opening o no?

Son opcionales, quien quiera contestarme que lo haga, si no pues no hay problema :D. Lo que si, no tengo ni la mas remota idea, de cual canción, si es que quieren opening, seria la mas adecuada para este fic. En fin, no los aburro mas. ¡Matta ne!


	3. El viaje a la isla Yoru

¡Mina! Siento el retraso, en verdad los siento. Pero basta de aburrirles con esto, les dejo el capi y el opening. Gracias Lau-nee por ayudarme. El opening decidí que fuese Hikari no Yukue de Savage Genius. Ahora sin mas, el disclaimer y el opening.

"Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Galaxy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. De Michiru-Neko-chan, anonima25, Patri-chan SM, Laura Excla Red Racer, Galletita anónima, Roshi Matsumoto, Akiko-31, Amelia Marie Barton, y Valen Mizukoshi. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc."

**Yaketsuku hizashi no moto kimi wa nani omou?**

**Urei no hitomi wa ima nani o utsusu?**

**Umareta yorokobi sae kumoridasu sekai de**

**Deaeta kiseki dake wa wasurenaide**

**Mayowazu ni irareru no nara**

**step by step tayasui darou**

**Kaze no you ni**

**Ikusen no namida o koe akatsuki no kouya o yuku**

**Itsuka kizu wa ieru kara sagasu myself.**

**Don't be afraid. Kawaru koto wa osoreru koto ja nai**

**Kimi ga kimi de aru naraba Will be with you.**

Odayaka na hi o yumemite michinaki tabiji wa tsuzuku

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 1: El viaje a la isla Yoru.

El avión surcaba el cielo con varios pasajeros en su interior. Dentro de aquel avión privado, cortesía de Yuuto Kido, iban el Shinsei Inazuma Japón junto a sus amigos y a los adultos.

-Nee, ¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto una joven de cabello rubio liso hasta los hombros con mechas turquesa al frente, de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, de piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana. Curiosamente tenia un pequeño flequilo que peinaba detrás de su oreja derecha. Esa era Mayu Kazemaru, hija de Matthew Kazemaru e Ichirota Kazemaru.

-No desesperes, Mayu.-Dijo una chica de pelo rubio liso con leves rizos en las puntas hasta media espalda con mechas turquesa al igual que su hermana, de ojos verdes y con un flequillo que, al igual que su madre, sostenia con un prendedor plateado en forma de mariposa. Esa era Mío Kazemaru, hermana de Mayu y la hija de Matthew Kazemaru e Ichirota Kazemaru.

-Me pregunto que paisaje tendrá la isla.-Dijo una joven de pelo negro como la misma noche liso hasta la cintura, de ojos rojos como la sangre, de tez pálida con una estatura de 1.69 y de cuerpo bien desarrollado. Esa era Sarah Kidou, hija de Kidou Yuuto y Etsuko Kidou.

-Será uno muy bonito.-Exclamo una joven de pelo negro lacio con ondas al final y reflejos albinos, de piel clara, ojos café oscuro y estatura normal. Curiosamente de su fleco sobresalia un mechón color gris albino. Esa era Rosalie Suzuno, hija de Shimori Suzuno y Fuusuke Suzuno.

-¡O uno realmente aterrador!-Grito un chico de cabello alborotado color negro, de ojos negros en un tono brillante, piel clara y estatura normal. Ese era Yumetsu Suzuno, hijo de Shimori Suzuno y Fuusuke Suzuno.

-¡Yumetsu, calla!-Exclamo Rosalie dándole un sape a su hermano.-No venimos desde el futuro para asustarles.

-Esto, tiene razón Rosalie-san.-Dijo una chica de pelo violeta hasta sus hombros lacio, ojos rojo oscuro casi color vino brillante, piel clara y estatura normal. Esa era Ayame Hirase, amiga de Rosalie y Yumetsu.

-Di que si, Ayame-chan.-Exclamo un chico de cabello negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado, de tez clara, con una estatura de 1.65 y con un ojo color azul y otro color verde. Ese era Akira Kido, hijo de Yuuto Kido y Etsuko Kido.-¿Cierto, Ittoki?

-Ha-hai hermano.-Dijo un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, de tez pálida, ojos violetas y una estatura de 1.65. Ese era Ittoki Kidou, hijo de Yuuto Kido y Etsuko Kido.

-Oigan, Ayame-san, Yumetsu-San y Rosalie-san.-Exclamo una joven de cabello castaño como su padre completamente lacio con algunas puntas sobresaliendo, de ojos azules, tez blanquecina como si de la porcelana se tratase, suave y frágil. Era delgada, de buen cuerpo y un poco mas baja que Tsurugi. Su nombre era Sakura Aldena. Hija de Fidio Aldena y Laura Aldena.-¿Podemos preguntarles algo?

-Claro Sakura-san.-Contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa a la joven.

-¿Cómo es la ciudad Inazuma en 10 años?-Pregunto una joven de cabello color miel como la madre con las ultimas partes en puntas, las cuales sobresalian de su peinado. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre, su tez era bronceada, de complexión delgada, de buen cuerpo y un poco mas baja que Gamma. Ella era Yuki Aldena, hija de Fidio Aldena y Laura Aldena.

-¿Hubo cambios en ella?-Dijo un chico de cabello castaño despeinado como su padre pero con un toque mas rebelde y deseoso, de ojos bicolores: el derecho era rojo como el de su madre y el izquierdo azul como el de su padre, de tez bronceada y de un cuerpo atlético, de complexión delgada y un poco mas alto que Beta. Ese era Kaoru Aldena, hijo de Fidio Aldena y Laura Aldena.

-Pues, básicamente, esta igual-Dijo Ayame sonriendo-No cambio nada en lo absoluto.

-¿No cambio nada?-Exclamo una joven de cabellos castaños terminados en rulitos con dos mechones hacia delante, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, su piel era morena y media 1.57. Tenia una cintura pronunciada y pechos mas o menos grandes. Esa era Paz Nakata, hija de Hidetoshi Nakata y Amelia Nakata.

-Bueno, a excepción que sus padres siguen casados.-Contesto Yumetsu con los brazos tras su cabeza-Y las parejas que se formaron.

-Comprendo, Yumetsu-kun.-Exclamo una mujer de cabellos rojos hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura suelto, de ojos color esmeralda, un poco mas baja que Hide, de piel clara y complexión delgada, Su cabello estaba tomado un poco mas arriba de la cintura y dos mechones que sobresalen de su peinado con rulitos. Ella era Amelia Nakata, esposa de Hidetoshi Nakata.

-Creo que los chicos no entendieron.-Dijo una mujer de cabello color café oscuro ondulado a mitad del muslo, de hermosos ojos color verde, piel vainilla y estatura normal. Esa era Anzu Hideki, esposa de Haruto Hideki.

-Si, la verdad, creo que si.-Contesto un hombre de cabellos negros desordenados, de ojos color café oscuro muy profundos, de piel clara y estatura normal. Ese era Haruto Hideki, esposo de Anzu Hideki o Anzu Abukara cuando era soltera.

-¿Entender que?-Pregunto una joven de cabello rojo lacio a mitad de su espalda, de ojos color café, piel clara y esatura normal. Esa era Sayuri Kira, hija de Hiroto Kira y Amane Eiko Kira.

-Todo a su debido tiempo-Dijo Amane con una pequeña risa mientras los adultos asentían.

-Enserio, que no entiendo a los adultos…-Dijo una joven de cabello rojo ondulado a mitad de la espalda, de ojos color verde esmeralda, piel clara y estatura normal. Esa era Miyui Kira, hiija de Hiroto Kira y Amane Eiko Kira.

-Si no los entienden ustedes, menos yo.-Contesto Paz encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Hakuryuu miraba por la ventana.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto una joven de cabello color marrón lacio a mitad de la espalda, de ojos color violeta con un brillo inocente, piel clara y estatura normal. Esa era Kokomi Handa, prima de Shinichi Handa.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto.-Dijo una joven de cabello azul metalizado lacio a mitad de la espalda, de ojos marrones como su hermano, piel vainilla y estatura normal. Esa era Kai Namikawa, hermana de Namikawa Rensuke.

-Tranquilas, chicas.-Dijo Namikawa sentado a lado de Eimi-No desesperen.

-Mira quien lo dice.-Contesto Yoshimine a lo que, el de ojos marrones le miro fulminante-El que estuvo pregunta y pregunta que cuando veniamos ya.

-Basta, muchachos, nada de peleas.-Respondió una joven de cabello rojo ondulado pasando de los hombros, ojos color verde azulado oscuro, piel clara y estatura normal. Su nombre, Nanao Masseratti, prima de Marco Masseratti.

-Pero si ya saben, es como hablarle a la pared.-Dijo otra chica, que era de cabello azul metalizado lacio hasta el final del cuello, de ojos color café oscuro, piel clara y estatura normal. Ella era Harumi Hideki Ishikawa, hermana menor de Kokoro Hideki Ishikawa.

-Chicos, tranquilos, por favor.-Dijo Fuyumi y todos asintieron.

-Yumi-san, ¿Cómo fue que, el entrenador Ryuusei, nos dejo venir?-Pregunto Hayato a lo que todos se miraron entre si.

-Fue muy fácil, Matatagi-kun.-Contesto Umiko sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Miren, allá!-Grito Aoi señalando la ventana y todos miraron.

-Bien, creo que ya llegamos.-Dijo Etsuko con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-(Estas vacaciones, serán emocionantes)-Pensó feliz Midori.

-Mizukawa-san, ¿Esta feliz de haber venido?-Dijo Kokomi a la chica, quien parecía no impresionarse.

-Hai, lo estoy.-Respondió Minori y a Kai le resbalo una gotita por la sien.

Todos se abrocharon los cinturones y en ese momento, el avión aterrizo en la pista. Todos bajaron rápidamente: Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al igual que los chicos:

-Que linda, es la isla Yoru.-Musito Shimori y Laura asintió.

-¡Vamos a las cabañas!-Grito emocionada Sarah a lo que Eimi y Sakura asintieron.

-Hola a todos.-Dijo una joven de 20 años de cabellos color gris, ojos color amatista oscuro, piel clara y estatura normal.

-Hola.-Contestaron todos los presentes alo que la mujer sonrió.

-Soy Sunako Kat.-Dijo la joven de cabellos grises-Y seré su guia para llegar a las cabañas de la isla Yoru.

-Que genial…-Dijeron Nozaki, Konoha y Tenma.

-¿Quién de aquí, es Yuuto Kido?-Contesto Sunako sonriendo.

-Soy yo.-Dijo Kido mientras estaba tomado de la mano de Etsuko.-Y ella es mi esposa, Etsuko.

-Ya veo, un gusto Etsuko-san.-Contesto Sunako y Etsuko asintió levemente.-Bueno, si son tan amables de seguirme.

-Claro, Sunako-san.-Dijeron todos y al momento, siguieron a la joven.

En el camino, Akane tomaba fotos mientras iba junto a Daiki, el cual estaba nervioso mientras Ibuki junto a Kariya le hacían burla. Kokomi iba platicando con Yoshimine pero a su lado iba Hayato. Nanao iba platicando con el hermano de Kokomi: Masuyo, el cual parecía tener cierto interés en ella. Aoi y Tenma iban tomados de la mano, cosa que Nozaki y Konoha no tardaron en apreciar. Hakuryuu y Paz miraban a su alrededor el paisaje mientras detrás de ellos iban Ittoki con Ayame y Rosalie con Akira. Shindou y Miyui iban platicando mientras Amane miraba nerviosa el aura que traía Hiroto encima, la cual se agrando al ver que Sayuri platicaba con Ichino. Eimi, Sakura, Kai y Namikawa iban platicando sobre lo buenoq ue terminaria siendo esto, mientras que Yuki platicaba con Gamma, Beta con Kaoru, Takumi con Yukie y Kazuo iba en silencio a lado de Mizukawa. Akito por su parte, conversaba con Harumi e Ichiban mientras que sus padres, platicaban. Por fin llegaron a las cabañas que ocuparian, las cuales eran muchas:

-Bien, estas son sus cabañas-Dijo Sunako sonriendo y señalando con sus manos las cabañas.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu…-Exclamo Umiko y la joven asintió.

-Disfruten su estancia, con su permiso.-Finalizo Sunako y se fue de ahí.

-Ahora, vamos a repartir cabañas chicos.-Dijo Umiko junto a Fuyumi.

-¿No dormiremos todos en la misma cabaña?-Respondió Tenma mienras Shindou y Tsurugi se llevaban su mano a la cara.

-Vale, Tenma-kun, ya te superaste.-Dijo una joven de pelo rubio muy largo y rizado de ojos color gris. Esa joven era Yukiko Stark.

-Ni que lo digas, Yukiko-Contesto cruzado de brazos un chico de cabellos castaños claro cortos, ojos verdes y mas alto que su hermana mayor. Ese era Yuun Stark.

-¡Es mas que claro que no dormiremos todos en la misma cabaña!-Grito una joven de cabello castaño chocolate hasta las caderas con un mechón blanco en el lado derecho, tenia un ojo color azul verdoso y otro color lila, de tez morena, cuerpo bien desarrollado y con algunas curvas. Esa era Nina Fudo.-¿Cómo crees que todos vamos a dormir en la misma cabaña?

-Calma, Nina-san.-Dijo una joven de cabello color celeste a medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un liston negro, ojos de color zafiro, piel como la porcelana, con una estatura de 1.60 y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Tenia un flequillo completo que le caía en puntas hasta los ojos y poseia 4 mechas: Dos le llegaban hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 hasta su pecho. Esa era Michiru Toyotomi.

-Michiru-san, tiene razón..-Contesto una joven de cabello negro azulado ondulado hasta sus caderas, ojos color verde como su padre, piel clara y estatura normal. Tenia un fleco que le caía en puntas hacia los ojos, las cuales estaban teñidas de color naranja. Esa era Miyabi Toramaru, hija de Yuriko Toramaru y Utsunomiya Toramaru.

-(Así que Tenma-san, ya era así en su adolescencia)-Pensó divertido un joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos color verde como su padre, piel vainilla y estatura normal. Ese era Issei Toramaru, hijo de Yuriko Toramaru y Utsunomiya Toramaru.

-(Vaya, esto terminara siendo interesante.)-Pensó nervioso un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos de un color brillante, piel clara y estatura normal. Ese era Sorato Toramaru, el hijo de Yuriko Toramaru y Utsunomiya Toramaru.

-Es que te juro, que hay veces, que necesito sacar mi ira.-Contesto Nina mientras a Sakura le resbalaba una gota estilo anime.

-Haber, chicos y chicas, repartiremos las cabañas ya.-Dijo Yumi y todos asintieron. Entonces, ella señalo la primer cabaña

-En la primera cabaña estarán Mayu, Miyabi, Mío, Sarah y Rosalie.-Exclamo Umiko y las nombradas entraron a la cabaña con todo y equipaje.-Ahora la segunda cabaña.

-En la segunda estarán Yumetsu, Kaoru, Issei, Ittoki y Akira.-Contesto Etsuko y a Yumetsu le brillaron los ojos con maldad, mientras Akira junto a Ittoki tragaban en seco. Los 4 entraron a la cabaña.

-Tercera cabaña: Ayame, Beta, Sakura, Yuki, Yukiko, y Paz-Dijo Fuyumi y las chicas nombradas se fueron a la cabaña señalada.

-Cuarta cabaña: Sayuri, Michiru, Kokomi y Kai.-Contesto Yumi y las chicas se fueron a su cabaña.

-Quinta cabaña: Nanao, Yukie, Harumi, Aoi y Midori.-Dijo Amelia esta vez y las 4 se fueron a su cabaña.-Sexta cabaña: Akane, Nina, Mizukawa, Konoha y Nozaki.

-Hai, Amelia-san.-Dijeron las nombradas y se fueron a su cabaña.

-Séptima cabaña: Daiki, Tenma, Takumi, Minamisawa y Kazuo.-Contesto Kido esta vez.-Octava cabaña: Kishibe, Hayato, Yoshimine y Namikawa.

-Por que presiento, que esto será malo.-Musitaron Namikawa y Kishibe al ver las miraditas de odio que se lanzaban Hayato y Yoshimine.

-Novena cabaña: Yuun, Shindou, Masuyo y Kirino.-Dijo Hiroto y los nombrados asintieron.-Décima cabaña: Ichino, Akito, Minaho y Manabe.

-Oye, ¿Cuántas cabañas alquilaste?-Preguntaron Laura y Fidio mientras unas gotas estilo anime les resbalaron a todos.

-Las necesarias, ahora a callar.-Dijo el estratega y a Laura le surgió una venita de enojo estilo anime.

-Onceava cabaña: Testsukado, Ichiban, Hakuryuu, Ibuki y Tsurugi.-Exclamo Fidio y los nombrados se fueron a su cabaña.-Doceava cabaña: Kusaka, Taiyo, Yukimura, Fey y Gamma.

-Hai, Fidio-san.-Dijeron los chicos y se fueron con todo y equipaje.

-Treceava cabaña: Sorato, Kariya, Shinzuke y Yuichii.-Dijo Nagumo y los chicos nombrados también se fueron a su cabaña.

-Bien, ahora vamos con los adultos.-Respondió Umiko sonriendo.

-En la primera cabaña: Hidetoshi, Amelia, Laura y Fidio.-Contesto Yumi y los nombrados asintieron.

-En la segunda cabaña: Hiroto, Amane, Anzu y Haruto.-Dijo Umiko y Hiroto trago en seco mientras Haruto sonreía con maldad.

-Estaremos juntos querido cuñado.-Respondió Haruto mientras a Anzu y Amane les resbalaba una gotita estilo anime.

-En la tercera: Etsuko, Kido, Umiko y Shigeto.-Dijo Laura y los nombrados asintieron.

-En la cuarta: Matthew, Kazemaru, Hiroshi y Aika.-Contesto Fuyumi y los nombrados sonrieron.

-En la quinta cabaña: Shimori, Suzuno, Hikari y Goenji.-Dijo Amelia y ambas chicas sonrieron.

-¡Ahora vengo!-Grito Goenji y se metió como un rayo a la cabaña.

-Nee, ¿Qué hará?-Pregunto Yumi nerviosa-Shimori.

-El complejo de padre primerizo, es poderoso-Contesto Shimori a lo que todos rieron.

-Bueno, sigamos.-Dijo Hide sonriendo.-En la sexta cabaña: Nagumo, Fuyumi, Yumi y Fubuki.

-Hay otras cabañas, ya que no todos vinieron.-Explico Kido a todos.-Así, si se decidieron a venir los demás, pueden quedarse.

-¡Hey, chicos!-Grito Fudo, Kogure, Kokoro, Shuuji, Yushiko, Roccoco, Marcos y Gianluca a lo lejos.

-¿Ven? Se los dije.-Dijo Kido y a todas las chicas les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

-Continuando…Séptima cabaña: Gianluca, Yushiko, Shuuji y Kokoro.-Dijo Etsuko sonriendo.-Octava cabaña…

-Ósea la de los solteros-Dijo Yumi y Fuyumi asintió.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no estoy soltero!-Gritaron Kogure y Marcos mientras que Fudo y Roccoco solo sonrieron burlones.

-Es Fudo, Kogure, Tachimukay, Roccoco y Marcos.-Dijo Laura sonriendo.-¿Oye donde están Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y Natsumi?

-¡Mina!-Gritaron las chicas nombradas apareciéndose.

-Pensamos que no vendrían.-Dijo Umiko y ellas sonrieron.-¿Y Endo?

-¡Allá viene!-Contesto Fuyuka y todos miraron a Endo con varias ramas pegadas a su ropa.

-¿Por donde se metió?-Pregunto Matthew mientras Kazemaru se aguantaba la risa.

-Su balón se rodó y se fue a buscarle.-Dijo Aki nerviosa mientras Endo llegaba al fin.

-Entonces la novena cabaña queda con: Aki y Endo.-Exclamo Matthew mientras Fuyuka y Natsumi se miraban-Natsumi, Haruna, Fuyuka…¿Ustedes tienen pareja?

-Claro que si.-Dijo Fudo a lado de Fuyuka, la cual se sonrojo un poco.

-Si, claro que si.-Contesto Roccoco tomando la mano de Natsumi.

-Ha-hai, soy yo.-Dijo Tachimukay abrazando a Haruna, mientras Etsuko miraba nerviosa a Kido.

-¿Ustedes son las parejas de Fudo y Roccoco?-Preguntaron Umiko y Fuyumi sorprendidas.

-Entonces la octava cabaña queda: Marco, Kogure, Natsumi y Roccoco.-Exclamo Laura al unísono con Amane.

-La novena queda con: Aki, Endo, Haruna y Tachimukay.-Dijo Matthew y los nombrados asintieron.-La décima: Fuyuka, Fudo, Yuriko y Toramaru.

-Las demás, las dejamos por si viene mas gente.-Contesto Shimori.

En ese momento, todos se retiraron a sus cabañas. Cabe decir, que las platicas junto a los ataques de celos, pánico y sobreprotección no se hicieron esperar:

EN LA CABAÑA DE MAYU, MÍO, MIYABI, SARAH Y ROSALIE:

-Que genial serán estas vacaciones.-Dijo Mayu sacando las cosas de su maleta.

-Ni que lo digas, Mayu.-Contesto Mío con una gran sonrisa mientras desempacaba.

-Quizás, después de todo, fue bueno venir.-Dijo Miyabi y Rosalie asintió.-¿No?

-Anda que si, a veces es bueno el descanso.-Contesto Rosalie sonriendo.

-Ojala que no terminen estas vacaciones.-Respondió Sarah y todas asintieron.

EN LA CABAÑA DE YUMETSU, ITTOKI, AKIRA, ISSEI Y KAORU:

-¡Haber ustedes dos!-Grito Yumetsu y Akira junto a Ittoki tragaron en seco.

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada aun!-Contestaron Akira e Ittoki mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gotita.

-Oye, ¿No crees que te estas pasando?-Pregunto Kaoru mientras Issei asentía.

-Conozco a mi primo y se que…No dejara a ambos.-Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Preguntaselo a los pretendientes de mi prima en el futuro.

-¿Tanto los espanta?-Dijo Kaoru a lo que Issei asintió.

-¡Y no se acerquen a Ayame y Rosalie!-Grito Yumetsu con tono de ultratumba.

-El complejo de hermana…-Dijo Ittoki nervioso

-Y el de amiga…-Contesto Akira de la misma forma que su hermano.

-¡Si se hereda!-Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos.

EN LA CABAÑA DE AYAME, BETA, SAKURA, YUKI, YUKIKO Y PAZ:

-¿Y como es la ciudad en esta época?-Pregunto Ayame con curiosidad.

-Pues, tu dijiste que no ha cambiado en nada.-Dijo Paz guardando sus cosas.

-Se supone que ya debiste haber visto la ciudad para decir que no ha cambiado.-Contesto Sakura sonriendo.-En 10 años.

-Bueno, es que…No recuerdo muchas cosas.-Dijo Ayame con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Luego te enseñaremos la ciudad.-Respondió Yuki sacando las cosas de su maleta.-Y a ti también Beta-san.

-¿Enserio?-Exclamo Beta sorprendida a lo que todas asintieron.

-Es una promesa.-Contesto Yukiko sonriendo a lo que Ayame asintió.

-Arigatou, Gozaimasu.-Respondió agradecida Ayame.

-Arigatou, chicas.-Contesto Beta sonriente.

EN LA CABAÑA DE SAYURI, MICHIRU, KOKOMI Y KAI:

-¿Fue buena idea, dejar a Hayato y Yoshime en la misma cabaña?-Pregunto Michiru nerviosa mientras desempacaba.

-Pues quien sabe.-Dijo Sayuri sentada en su cama.-Pero lo que si se es que, Kishibe y Namikawa, los tendrán que soportar.

-Mi hermano, no saldrá vivo.-Contesto Kai con cascaditas estilo anime.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Kokomi inocentemente a lo que todas se miraron.

-No nos hagas mucho caso, Kokomi-chan.-Dijo Michiru sonriendo nerviosa.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Contesto Kai nerviosa.

-Son cosas triviales.-Respondió Sayuri sonriendo aun mas nerviosa.

-Si ustedes lo dicen.-Exclamo Kokomi y todas suspiraron.

EN LA CABAÑA NANAO, YUKIE, HARUMI, AOI Y MIDORI:

-¿Y que tal vas con Tenma-kun?-Pregunto Nanao a la joven Aoi.

-Pues, vamos, bien…-Dijo Aoi con un sonrojo a lo que Midori se rió.

-Vaya, Aoi, ¿Quién lo diría?-Exclamo Yukie sonriendo.-Tu, Sorano Aoi eres la novia de Matsukaze Tenma.

-Se veía venir, bien lo sabes.-Contesto Harumi y Midori se empezó a reír mas fuerte.-Basta Midori-san.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamo Midori y todas se miraron entre si.-¿Qué?

-No se nos ha olvidado de tu romance con Nishiki.-Contesto Nanao y todas se rieron, mientras Midori se sonrojoba fuertemente.

-¡Calla Nanao!-Grito Midori cuando se le prendio el foco.-Es mejor no decir nada, que yo se que a ti Nanao te gusta Masuyo, que a ti Harumi te gusta Ichiban y que a ti Yukie te gusta Takumi.

-¡Calla Midori!-Gritaron todas menos Aoi quien miraba nerviosa la escena.

EN LA CABAÑA DE AKANE, MIZUKAWA, KONOHA, NOZAKI Y NINA:

-¡Tomare muchísimas fotos del viaje!-Grito Akane con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Vaya, si que te encanta hacer fotos.-Dijo Nina sonriendo a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Y que me dicen de los chicos?-Pregunto Konoha a lo que todas miraron a la pequeña.

-¿Pasaras el tiempo con Kusaka?-Dijo Nozaki y la chica se sonrojo.

-No te quejes Nozaki, que puede que encuentres el amor en estas vacaciones.-Dijo Mizukawa sonriendo.

-Al igual que tu, Minori-san.-Dijo Nina y la joven se sonrojo.-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Te comienza a gustar Kazuo.

-Eso es una mentira.-Contesto Minori en defensa a lo que todas se miraron entre si.

EN LA CABAÑA DE DAIKI, TENMA, MINAMISAWA, KAZUO Y TAKUMI:

-Quien lo diría, Tenma.-Dijo Minamisawa acomodándose el cabello.-Tu y Sorano acabaron juntos después de todo.

-Ha-Hai, Minamisawa-sempai.-Contesto Tenma con un sonrojo.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguna chica?-Pregunto Takumi cruzado de brazos.-Minamisawa.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo Minamisawa a lo que Kazuo negó.

-Esa es una vil mentira.-Contesto Kazuo a lo que el chico abrió los ojos-A ti te gusta Nina.

-Y a ti te gusta Minori.-Contesto Minamisawa en su defensa.

-Basta chicos.-Exclamo Tenma a lo que Takumi asintió.

-¡Tu no te metas!-Gritaron ambos y Tenma sonrió nervioso.

-Esto, no podrá acabar bien.-Musito Takumi de brazos cruzados mientras negaba.

EN LA CABAÑA DE KISHIBE, YOSHIMINE, HAYATO Y NAMIKAWA:

-¡Aléjate de Kokomi!-Grito Yoshimine a lo que Kishibe sonrió nervioso.

-¡Tu alejate de Kokomi!-Grito Hayato a lo que Namikawa negó.

-Que infantiles son, ustedes dos.-Contesto Namikawa de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy seguro, que Kokomi podría ignorar a ambos.-Dijo Kishibe a lo que los chicos les miraron.

-Al igual que Eimi podría ignorarte, Namikawa.-Dijo Yoshimine y Namikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Y a igual que Michiru podría ignorarte, Kishibe.-Contesto Hayato y Kishibe abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Y nosotros que culpa tenemos?-Exclamaron ambos a lo que Yoshimine y Hayato sonrieron victoriosos.

EN LA CABAÑA DE YUUN, SHINDOU, MASUYO Y KIRINO:

-¿Y que será lo primero en hacerse?-Pregunto Jun con aires de curiosidad.

-Conociendo a Shimori-sensei, Laura-Sensei, Yumi-san, Amelia-san, Fuyumi-san, Matthew-sensei, Amane-san, Anzu-san, Umiko-san y Etsuko-san…-Dijo Kirino mirando el techo.-Muchas cosas.

-Si, es cierto, nunca se sabe que planean-Respondió Masuyo con las manos tras su cabeza.

-Pero habrá que ver, como acaba.-Dijo Shindou nervioso.

-Hai, eso si sobrevivimos.-Musitaron todos los chicos.

EN LA CABAÑA DE ICHINO, AKITO, MINAHO Y MANABE:

-Hay un 100% de probabilidades que e amor salga a flote.-Exclamo Manabe y a todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime.

-Por una vez en su vida, Manabe-san…-Dijo Akito de brazos cruzados-¡Deje de pensar en las matemáticas!

-Vinimos de viaje para que se olvidasen de la presion.-Contesto Ichino nervioso.

-¿Olvidarnos?-Exclamo Minaho con su pose típica.-¿Para que?

-Algo me dice, que acabaremos mal.-Musitaron Akito e Ichino con un suspiro pesado.

EN LA CABAÑA DE TETSUKADO, TSURUGI, IBUKI, ICHIBAN Y HAKURYUU:

-Este tiempo he de aprovecharlo.-Dijo Ichiban sonriendo.

-¿Para estar con Harumi?-Pregunto Hakuryuu a lo que todos se rieron.

-Al igual a que tus estarás con Paz.-Contesto Ichiban y el peliblanco se sonrojo.

-Vale, yo aprovechare para descansar.-Dijo Ibuki a lo que Tsurugi asintió.

-Lo mismo digo, yo no entrenare.-Contesto Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nee, quizás aproveche y aprenda a surfear.-Dijo Tetsukado con una sonrisa.

EN LA CABAÑA DE KUSAKA, YUKIMURA, FEY, TAIYO Y GAMMA:

-¿Enserio, piensas pasar tiempo con Konoha?-Pregunto Taiyo y el chico asintió.

-Hai, así es.-Dijo Kusaka con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu pasaras el tiempo con Sarah?-Pregunto Gamma a Yukimura y el joven asintió.

-Si, ¿Y tu con Yuki?-Dijo Yukimura a lo que Gamma asintió.-¿Y con quien, Fey?

-Quizás, pase el tiempo con Sakura-Contesto Fey y todos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Con la hija de Laura-sensei?-Pregunto Taiyo y el peliverde asintió.-Vaya.

-¿Y tu Taiyo?-Pregunto Kusaka a lo que el chico se giro hacia ellos.-¿Con quien estarás?

-Con Yukiko-chan.-Contesto el pelinaranja y todos sonrieron.

EN LA CABAÑA DE YUICHII, KARIYA, SORATO Y SHINZUKE:

-¡No puedo esperar para hacerle bromas a todos!-Exclamo Kariya con los ojos brillándole maliciosamente.

-¿Solo piensa en eso?-Pregunto Sorato con una gotita estilo anime.-Parece mas serio en el futuro.

-¿Y que hay en el futuro?-Dijo Shinzuke al chico.-Bueno, en 10 años.

-Pus no mucho, es casi el mismo paisaje que aquí.-Contesto Sorato-Solo que ahora, el fútbol se juega muchísimo mas que aquí.

-¿Y que fue de todos nosotros?-Pregunto Yuichii con curiosidad-Sorato-san.

-Pues…todo a su debido tiempo.-Contesto Sorato con una sonrisa.

Eso pasaba en las cabañas de los chicos y chicas, que venían a las vacaciones junto con el Shinsei Inazuma Japón. Ahora, pasando a los adultos…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Bien, amigos y amigas he terminado este primer capitulo. Espero que, por lo menos, algo les haya causado gracias. Mi sentido del humor, es pésimo, lo se –gota anime- Bien, ahora las preguntas:

-¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capitulo?

-¿Kariya lograra su cometido?

-¿Qué tanto habran cambiado todos en 10 años?

-¿Ittoki y Akira sobreviviran al complejo hermana/amiga de Yumetsu?

-¿Kishibe y Namikawa lograran salir vivos o Hayato y Yoshimine los mataran?

-¿Marco y Kogure seguiran siendo los solteros del viaje?

-¿Goenji seguira con su complejo de padre primerizo?

-¿Me darán tomatazos o un chocolate?

Bien, creo que, deben ignorar esa ultima pregunta. Por cierto, Arle-chan, no te preocupes. Apareceras en el próximo capitulo, ya que este fue dedicado a los adolescentes. Los siguientes, serán los adultos de nueva cuenta. Sin mas, me despido…!Matta ne, Yatze, mina!


End file.
